


Pesky Portals

by SOFreddie



Series: Dog-Gone Witches [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Dog-Gone Witches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_“Dean!” Y/N moaned out at he brought her to orgasm with his tongue and fingers. He hummed in response, licking up her juices and smacking his lips at her delicious flavor._

_“Love the sounds you make,” Dean hummed out happily as he kissed his way up her body to her lips, “Love how you look when you cum for me.”_

_She ground herself against his hard and leaking cock, desperate to be filled by him. With another deep kiss, he slid inside her, both of them moaning at the feeling of being connected. Y/N reached up and cupped his face in her hands._

_“I love you, Dean,” she whispered and Dean groaned, capturing her lips once more._

Dean woke with a start and a gasp, groaning and wiping his eyes. It was another dream, just a dream. He had had them frequently. Sometimes it was sex, sometimes it was fixing things at the farm, sometimes it was watching movies or making dinner. But it was always her. Y/N never left his thoughts, asleep or awake.

Realizing he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep anytime soon, Dean shuffled off to the showers. He took himself in hand, working himself over as his favorite dreams and images flashed through his mind. It seemed to be how he started off every day since returning months prior.

_I should have stayed_ , he thought, berating himself as he quickly got dressed for the day. But as always, the guilt of thinking of such a thing - of wanting something like that for himself - took charge and he brushed aside the thoughts of her once more. Not that it would last very long.

When they first returned to their world, Sam had tried ribbing Dean a bit on his newest fling. Dean was quick to correct Sam, anger lighting his features, as he explained in no uncertain terms that Y/N was so much more than a fling. It shocked Sam. He hadn’t seen Dean react to passionately over someone since he swore Sam to never bring up Lisa and Ben again.

As he watched his brother slowly become consumed by his grief over missing her, Sam realized just how serious it was. It reminded Sam of when he lost Jess. He still struggled with it, many years later. He didn’t want that for his brother. Especially considering Y/N wasn’t dead. She was just…somewhere else.

Sam thought things would change after they defeated Chuck. They were free. But Dean couldn’t, or wouldn’t, enjoy his freedom. He needed Y/N. With a sudden flood of determination, Sam began to make a plan.

Sam had packed a small backpack for the trip. Luckily, they had kept the grimoire from the witch that hexed Dean to begin with. He had told his brother he was going on a weekend sabbatical, planning to hit up a museum and theater nearby. Dean barely mocked him, simply acknowledging Sam’s intentions with nonchalance. It only reaffirmed Sam’s decision to carry out his plans.

Hunkered down in the small hunting cabin, Sam prepped the spell, seeing the portal open in front of him. He tucked the grimoire back into his bag, along with the needed ingredients should he need to try and open it again. Along with a few other necessities tucked away, Sam slung the pack on his back, securing the straps and letting out a long breath before walking through the portal.

_“Come with me,” Dean whispered before she could speak, turning to face her with a pained expression, “Come with me, Y/N.”_

_“Dean,” she sighed, her heart swelling from his words, “I can’t,” she whispered with a broken voice, “You know I can’t. I would love to, I really would. But my life is here, my home is here-” she cut herself off, shaking her head as she lowered her gaze, trying to muster the strength not to cry._

_“Then I’ll stay,” Dean stepped close to her, one hand finding her side as the other cupped her face, bringing her eyes back to his, “I’m not ready to let you go.”_

_“You have to go, Dean,” she smiled at him with watery eyes, “You’re needed there. Sam and Cas need you. That world needs you.”_

_He dropped his forehead to hers, his eyes closing as he let out a long sigh. He knew she was right, but it didn’t make it any easier. In the time he’d spent with her, he realized she was everything he’d ever wanted. He’d dared to think of more with her, a future with her._

_But as with most things in his life, it was just outside of his reach._

_“I know,” he finally admitted, opening his eyes and letting them take in every detail to be burned in his memory. He closed his eyes once more as he leaned in, giving her a sweet kiss, saying all he couldn’t in words._

_She hummed, returning the kiss, allowing herself to get lost in the feel of him. As he pulled away, too soon for her liking, a quiet sob left her lips, the tears finally silently working their way down her cheeks. She was surprised to see a lone tear streak down his own._

_“Goodbye, Sweetheart,” he breathed out, reluctantly releasing her and wiping his face. He gave her a tight, forced smile and a nod as he made his way to the portal._

Y/N woke slowly from her slumber on the couch. She wiped a stray tear from her eye as her mind so cruelly reminded her of possibly one of the greatest mistakes she’d ever made - letting Dean Winchester go.

She forced herself from the couch, tossing the throw to the side as she rubbed her hands over her face and through her hair. After Dean left, she tried to stay busy with the farm. She got a lot of work done around the property, bringing it near back to its full glory. But it never ceased the thoughts of Dean. Everywhere she turned she saw him - fixing the fence or tractor, sitting down to dinner after a long day.

A few days before, she had put the property up for sale. She knew she couldn’t keep up with it on her own. But a bigger part was that she saw Dean and their interactions everywhere. It was _killing_ her.

_I should have gone with him_ , she thought to herself for the millionth time. She was quickly becoming her least favorite person. _Who the Hell says no to Dean Winchester?!_ She couldn’t even watch the show anymore because of her grief. _Some fan you are_!

A knock at the door pulled her from her musings. She jumped in place, as she always did when a knock came. They weren’t common and she always hoped that maybe it was Dean on the other side, coming back for her. Glancing down at her wrinkled pajamas, she shrugged, not caring a whole lot as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair in an attempt to tame it, before opening the door.

Her breath caught in her throat. _There’s a Winchester on my porch_. But it was the younger of the two. A quick glance around told her he was alone and she took a step back, silently welcoming him into her home.

Sam gave her a small smile before entering the house, looking awkwardly around the living room before turning back to Y/N.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N’s breath caught in her throat. _There’s a Winchester on my porch._ But it was the younger of the two. A quick glance around told her he was alone and she took a step back, silently welcoming him into her home.

Sam gave her a small smile before entering the house, looking awkwardly around the living room before turning back to Y/N. Sam gave her a small smile before entering the house, looking awkwardly around the living room before turning back to Y/N. He was massive. She knew he was, but seeing him stood in her living room suddenly made everything around him look like a child’s playhouse.

“S-Sam?” Y/N finally spoke. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but her heart was in her throat thinking something had to have happened to Dean. Why else would Sam be there?

“Hey, Y/N,” Sam smiled at her, shifting awkwardly on his feet, “Can we talk?” he asked, gesturing to the couch. She suddenly jumped to attention, nodding and rushing to the kitchen to pour coffees, before joining him back in the living room.

“Is everything okay with Dean?” she asked, setting her mug on the coffee table as she sat on the other end of the couch.

“Not really,” Sam muttered and was quick to correct himself as he was the worry settle in her eyes, “Physically, he’s fine,” he added, noting her small bit of relief, “It’s just…” Sam sighed and shook his head, “He misses you, Y/N.”

“He does?” she couldn’t help the bright smile that spread across her face before she sniffled, “I miss him too.”

“Why didn’t you come with us?” Sam asked, levelling her with a curious glance.

“Because I was _scared_ ,” she said with a deep sigh, rising from the couch and pacing the small living area, “I mean, this is some _Outlander_ level stuff! And it’s _Dean_ we’re talking about. And, yes, I’m a little bit scared of your world. But I think I was more afraid of…o-of-”

“Of love?” Sam offered helpfully with a sheepish smile. Y/N huffed and dropped her arms, staring at Sam in defeat.

“Why did you come here, Sam?”

Sam sighed and stood from the couch, “We’re finally at a point in our lives where we can be free,” he began explaining, “Chuck was doing all these things to manipulate us and now…now we can have lives. Our _own_ lives,” he took several steps closer to her as he spoke, “Dean needs you, Y/N. And I think you need him too.”

She let his words really sink into her mind. _Dean needed her_. She knew she needed him too. She was finding it impossible to exist in a world where he wasn’t real. Not anymore. Her fear was climbing up into her throat and choking her. But she forced it back down with a hard swallow and voiced her thoughts before she could chicken out once again.

“Okay,” she relented with a sigh and a nod, “Let me go pack.”

Dean groaned as he checked his watch. Sam had been gone all weekend on some nerdy theater thing. Dean never joined Sam on his nerdy adventures. But she had spent the weekend thinking maybe he could’ve used the distraction. Instead, he found himself drinking and moping alone.

He thought briefly about going to a bar, maybe hustle some pool, find some company for the night. But the thought made his stomach churn. It made no sense, but he felt as if that would be cheating on Y/N. When his mind would stupidly remind him that they weren’t together - or even in the same reality - he would stubbornly tell his brain to shut the hell up.

He had to do something. Had to get out. He didn’t want Sam to come back and see that he had a pity party all weekend. He rushed to shower and dress, grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys on his way to the garage. He’d just go for a drive. Then Sam would think he was out and about and enjoying their new found freedom.

Besides, maybe a drive would clear his mind. He couldn’t wallow over Y/N forever…right?

Sam pulled his Charger into the Bunker’s garage, seeing Baby was gone. He pulled out his phone, shooting a quick text to Dean, before climbing out the car.

“Home, sweet home,” Sam smiled at Y/N as she exited the car. Her eyes were round and wide with wonder as she took in the garage and its many vintage vehicles.

“This is so freakin’ _awesome_ ,” she breathed out, her eyes landing back on Sam with a grin. Sam couldn’t help but smile back, enjoying her enthusiasm.

“How about a tour?” he offered, guiding her inside the Bunker, “I texted Dean. He should be back soon.”

“Does he know I’m here?” she asked him as they emerged into the main hall of the Bunker, the War Rom and Library visible. She let out a squeal of excitement as she took in her surroundings. Her fingers lovingly grazed surfaces and book spines as her little fangirl heart soared.

“Thought we’d surprise him,” Sam shrugged, hands tucked into his jeans pockets.

“Surprise?” she asked, whirling on him in a flash, worry and fear filling her eyes, “B-but what if he doesn’t want me here?” she began to panic, her words spewing forth rapidly, “W-what if he’s disappointed or mad?”

“Whoa, hey, calm down,” Sam chided, grabbing her by the shoulders and attempting to soothe her, “Believe me, Dean will be nothing but pleasantly surprised.”

She nodded, even though she was still tense and nearly holding her breath. They both heard a door slam in the distance of the Bunker and Y/N jumped. Sam smiled reassuringly as footsteps approached their location.

Dean passed through the war room on his way to the Library, seeing Sam’s back as he stood in the room.

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean forced a chipper demeanor, “How was your boring nerd trip?”

Sam slowly turned to face his brother. As Dean looked at him, he saw another person that was hidden behind Sam’s massive frame come into view. When he saw who it was, however, his heart stopped.

“Y/N…” Dean breathed out, a barely heard whisper. He couldn’t see anything but her at that moment.

“I went and got her,” Sam explained to his brother, “I hated seeing you so broken up over having to leave her. And now that we’re free…”

“You’re staying?” Dean asked, though he was scared of her answer. After wanting her so much she was right there. He was reluctant to let himself believe it was real.

“If you’ll have me,” she responded, taking a hesitant step towards him, “I missed you,” she added meekly, “I should’ve gone with you when you asked me, but I was scared,” she gathered her courage and took the last few steps to stand directly before him, lifting her head to meet his gaze at their close proximity, “But since you left, I’ve just been scared I’d never see you again. I’ve regretted it, every day, not going with you. So now I’m here, hoping you still want me.”

_How could she ever think he didn’t want her?_ Her just being there was everything he had hoped and dreamed of since walking away. He couldn’t find his words, couldn’t speak for fear of choking or - Heaven forbid - crying like a freakin’ chick flick moment.

So instead he cupped her face, bringing their lips together for a kiss that expressed all his passion and want.


	3. Chapter 3

“I love a good happy ending,” Sam chuckled, interrupting their moment.

“It’s a happy beginning, Bitch,” Dean said, shoving his brother’s shoulder lightly.

“Jerk,” Sam responded with a sniff. He really was happy for his older brother.

“You didn’t tell me you have a dog!” Y/N exclaimed as she kneeled to greet the long-haired dog.

“Just got him actually,” Dean grinned, loving how excited and happy Y/N looked, “His name’s Miracle.”

“Miracle?” she cheered to the dog who was loving all the attention, “What a pretty name for a pretty boy,” she crooned, continuing to lavish the dog with affection.

“Looks like you have competition,” Sam teased, laughing harder when Dean flashed him a bitchface.

“She’s just really good with dogs.”

“You would know.”

Y/N couldn’t help the laugh that burst forth at the brother’s banter. It was nice to see them lighthearted enough to play around with each other. Lord knows it seems like forever since they’d felt that way.

“So, did Sam give you the tour?”

“He did,” she acknowledged with a nod and a smile.

“Hmm…but did he give you a room yet?” Dean asked with a twinkle of mischief.

“Not yet,” she shook her head, smiling at him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders with a cheeky grin.

“Allow me,” he winked before guiding her with his arm around her, tucking her into his side.

He gave a slight nod to Sam in passing who smirked knowingly in return. Dean suddenly felt like he was sneaking off with a girl for the night. But Y/N wasn’t just some girl and it wasn’t just for the night. No, this…this was _it_. And really, how cheesy was that? But for Dean, there was suddenly no before and no after. There was only _her_ and _now_.

As he arrived at his door, the shiny number eleven adorning its surface, he reached out to turn the knob, letting the door swing open as he gestured for her to enter.

“This is your room,” she pointed out, glancing at Dean to catch that devastating smirk.

“Well,” he shrugged, “Maybe it can be _ours_?” 

She smiled bashfully, ducking her head slightly as she entered the room. Dean followed, closing the door quietly behind him and leaning against its surface. He crossed his arms and licked his lips, taking in Y/N standing in his room as she looked around, taking in all the pieces of him that made the room his own.

Dean’s room. It was iconic, instantly recognizable. Y/N let her eyes wander over the weapons adorning the walls, the records stacked neatly under the turntable. She turned slowly as she took everything in, before her eyes settled on Dean, watching him watching her.

Feeling brave and timid all at once, she swallowed the lump in her throat, glancing at the bed before looking back at him with a smirk.

“Do you think your memory foam mattress will remember me too?” she asked breathily, slowly lowering herself to sit on the edge of his bed as she held his eye contact.

Dean smirked, lowering his arms and pushing off the door, striding confidently towards her, “I’m sure it, and I, will remember you fondly,” he practically purred as he bent over to capture her lips with his own. She hummed into it, her hands wrapping around his shoulders, bringing him closer into her. He responded with a moan, nipping her bottom lip before they both moved up the bed. Y/N laid her head back on the pillows as Dean hovered over her, slotting himself between her thighs as if he belonged there.

Dean wanted to tell her everything he was feeling, how much he missed her, how he dreamt of this exact moment. But his words failed him, so he decided to do what he does best and show her. Without another word, he crashed his lips into hers, moaning as their bodies began moving against one another, exploring and seeking out pleasure.

Dean began trailing kisses down the column of her neck and she moaned out his name. He groaned in response, slowly and firmly rutting his growing bulge into her core. Her hands flew to his back as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stave off the overwhelming sensations she was feeling. It was intense and almost too much. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been with anybody. Now she had Dean Winchester of all people winding her up like his favorite toy. She was worried she might cum before they’d even removed any clothing.

“Dean, please,” she whimpered as she tugged on his shirts, desperate to get the heinous things out of the way of her feeling his skin. Somehow he managed to understand her as he sat back on his heels, removing his shirts and watching as she hurried to do the same, tossing her shirt and bra over the side of the bed. He bit his lip, stifling a needy groan as his eyes raked over her exposed chest. He leaned over her once more, her arms instantly wrapping around him once more as their lips met again.

He hummed against her throat, placing a kiss there in approval of her need and desperation for him, evident in the way her hands grabbed and squeezed and explored.

“Let me get you naked, Baby,” Dean spoke against her skin as he trailed kisses down her body to the hem of her jeans. She writhed and moaned beneath him, not wanting to let him go but also needing to get all of the clothes out of the way.

Once they were both bare, Dean took his time, kissing down her neck and chest, stopping to pay special attention to each breast and nipple, before continuing with nips and licks over her stomach and hips. He finally settled himself between her thighs with a contented sigh and inhaled her scent. He teased her, enjoying watching her squirm and beg as he left marks and love bites all over her thighs and hips. By the time he swiped his tongue through her folds, she was dripping. His eyes fluttered closed as he savored her tangy flavor on his tongue, swallowing it down.

One of her hands fisted in the sheets, the other found its way into Dean’s hair, tugging and pleading as he began to eat her out with fervor. His tongue switched between flicking her clit and diving into her fluttering hole, before moving back up to suck her clit in his mouth. As she bucked, growing ever closer to her climax, Dean easily slid two fingers into her. It took him only a few strokes to find her g-spot and once he did, he was relentless. He crooked his fingers and rubbed that spot vigorously while sucking her clit between his lips and rapidly flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub. She came with a cry of his name, both hands holding his head to her as her hips grinded out her release on their own.

Dean groaned, happy to let her ride out her high and use him however she needed. He could stay right there and worship her forever if she let him. Her walls clenched his fingers tightly and he continued to thrust them within her, helping her ride out her high. Once she came down, her breathing starting to calm, Dean slowly kissed his way up her body before claiming her lips once more, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dean hummed, placing featherlight kisses over her forehead, eyelids, and nose, before pecking her lips again and again.

“Dean,” she cupped his face to look at him, “Make love to me.”

Dean nodded in agreement, “Anything you want,” he promised with another quick kiss, before retrieving a condom from his bedside table. She watched eagerly as he rolled it on, gripping himself hard at the base as the condom settled into place. His eyes fell on her again as he leaned over her. He slid his length through her folds, getting himself slick, “Ready?”

She nodded, wrapping her legs around him and hugging him closer to her body. He entered her slowly, trying to keep himself together as her body readily accepted inch after inch of his impressive shaft. She was still sensitive from her first orgasm and Dean was barely holding it together at how tight and warm she felt around him. But he was determined to make it last, to show her how he felt.

He kept a slow and steady rhythm that was driving them both insane. He held her close, every part of their bodies moving and grinding together, working together to climb that high and enjoying that passionate ride. He hit her deep on the next thrust and she gasped as his cock pressed into her cervix.

He grinned at her flushed and sweaty body beneath him, gasping and moaning as she took him again and again. She was better than anything he had imagined - and he’d imagined plenty.

“I-I’m gonna cum, Dean,” she whined out, her fingers clawing at his back desperately as she met his every thrust.

“Go ahead, Baby. Cum for me. I’m right there with you,” he breathed against her lips, before slipping his tongue inside and stealing away her breath as he pounded her towards their mutual ends. This time, her scream was silent, her mouth parted in an ‘O’ as she trembled through her climax. Her clenching and fluttering walls brought him over the edge a couple of thrusts after her with a drawn out groan of her name. Once they caught their breath, Dean withdrew, stealing another quick kiss before disposing of the condom and grabbing a cloth to clean them up.

He tucked them in under the covers, wrapping his arms around her and tucking her into his chest.

“So glad you changed your mind,” Dean muttered, eyes closed as he placed a lingering kiss to the top of her head.

“Me too,” she agreed with a satisfied hum.

“You should know, you’re stuck with me now,” the smile evident in his sleepy voice, “'Til the end.”

“Hmm, sounds perfect.” she agreed, falling asleep in his arms and ready to start her new life with Dean.


End file.
